Mar, Cielo E inframundo
by jamex159
Summary: 100 años después de que los dioses han escapado del estómago de su padre cronos y han ganado la guerra contra los titanes y como los reyes del cielo, mar e inframundo ya se han acostumbrado a sus reinos entonces deciden tener a su heredero de su reino. Una historia de amor y un poco de drama y acción entre estas dos princesas y el príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** 100 años después de que los dioses han escapado del estómago de su padre cronos y han ganado la guerra contra los titanes y como los reyes del cielo, mar e inframundo ya se han acostumbrado a sus reinos entonces deciden tener a su heredero de su reino. Una historia de amor y un poco de drama y acción entre estas dos princesas y el príncipe

 **ACLARACIONES:** siempre he visto fanfic de fem percy por otras parejas así que dije "hey porque no una de fem ares y fem Nico podría gustar"

RENUNCIA: Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos no son míos solo la idea original de este fic, como desearía que fuera mío pero en fin

 **EL MAR Y EL CIELO**

 **CAPITILO 1: NACEN LOS HEREDEROS**

Estba una mujer de pelo castaña y ojos del mismo coloo, su cara bien definda y tenia un cuerpo enbidiable para cualquier diosa, tenia pechos de copa D y un cuerpo de reloj de arena esta mujer era nada más ni menos que Hera reina del olimpo y diosa del matrimonio. Pero ahora mismo estaba dando a luz. A su lado esta el rey del olimpo Zeus dios de cielo, los rayos y la justicia. Que estaba esperando a au heredero o heredera de su reino.

Era u hombre de mediana edad pelo negro y ojos color azul, tenia cuerpo bien trabajado debido a la gran guerra contra los titanes. Estaba al lado de su esposa Hera tomados de las manos porque su esplsa estaba dando a su decendiente pero tenia una cara de dolor debido a que su esposa le estba apretando demasiado duro la mano mentra gritaba.

"¡maldicion Zeus sacame a este niño pero ya! Gritaba Hera, ¡juro que si no me sacan a este niño voy a dejarte sin tus pelotas lo juro¡" gritaba Hera poniendo palido al gran Zeus, el podia ser el rey del olimpo pero su mujer daba mas miedo que su propio pader cronos.

"ya tranquila amor Hestia esta haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte, verdad Hestia" dijo Zeus a Hestia que estaba ayudando en el parto.

"si hermanita solo puja, con fuerza" repondio Hestia

"que crees que he estado haciendo las 3 horas que he estado aquí" respondió Hera mas enfadada.

"ya casi esta, puedo ver su cabecita, solo otro empujon mas y saldra vamos hermanita solo un empujon mas" Hestia dice a a Hera

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" grataba Hera

"WAAAAAA" se escucho un llanto de un bebe

"ya salió, es una niña y es muy hermosa" dijo Hestia

"quiero verla, quiero ver a mi niña" decia Hera

Hestia le paso la bebe una ves en los brasos de su madre la bebe dejo de llorar y abria los ojos Hera, Zeus y Hestia se encontraron con unos ojos rojo como la sangre que hacia juego con su piel blanca ademas que tenia el pelo negro como su padre, sus padres y su tia al ver sus ojos dijieron.

"es hermosa, mi pequeña Leyra es muy hermosa va hacer muy hermosa de mayor" dijo Hera y Hestia asintio con felicidad al saber que su sobrina va hacer una rompe corazones.

"si es muy hermosa, pero eso quiere decir que mi pequeña va tener novio cuando cresca y se van a besar y….y….y" Dijo Zeus para despues quedarse en siliencio preucupando a su esposa y hermana

"Zeus estas bien" preguntaron ambas a Zeus, el se mantubo en silencio por un par de segundos su esposa le hiba a hablar cuando de repente Zeus estallo

"NO. JAMAS LO PERMITIRE JAMAS DEJARE QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE MORTAL O DIOS SE ACERQUE A MI PEQUEÑA MI TESORO MI PEDACITO DE CIELO JAMAS" dijo Zeus gritando asustando a la bebe y hace que comience a llorar y tambien de paso enfada a su esposa por asustar a su hija.

"Zeus no grites que asusta a nuestra hija y tambien debes aceptar el hecho que un dia se va enamorar y encontrara a alguien que la ame y la respete tal como ella es, así que asimila de u a vez que ella se casara y tendra sus hijos" dijo Hera a Zeus.

"ya lo se pero para eso faltan milenios y yo se la voy a dejar tan facil al desgrasiado que venda por mi pequeña" dijo Zeus, haciendo reír a su esposa. Pero lo ellos no sabían es que estaba naciendo otros do bebe ese mismo día.

En el inframundo estaban tres personas una de ellas eranun hombre alto y con el cuerpo bien formado, con ojos nefros como la noche y el cabello del mismo color, era el rey del inframundo Hades dios del inframundo, la riqueza y las sombras a su lado sosteniendole la mano a su esposa que era una belleza era de piel canela ojos y pelo color castaño y su figura era de un reloj de arena y sus pechos eran de copa D ella era Persefone reina del inframundo pero en ese moento ella estaba dando a luz a su heredero o heredera ellos no sabian su genero lo unico que sabian era que amarian a su pequeño bebe. Perséfone estaba gritando y dando todo lo que tenia para dar a luz a su bebe delante de ella estaba una enfermera traida del Elyseum para atender a Perséfone.

"por favor mi señora, empuje otra vez ya veo su cabecita salir solo un empujon mas" decia la enfermera a Persefone

"esta bien solo un más un empujón más mi flor, solo uno"" decía Hades a su esposa

"está bien mi señor "dijo Perséfone

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritaba/pujaba Perséfone, cuando de repente se escuchó un llanto de bebe

"felicidades mi señor y mi señora es una niña y muy sana" dijo la enfermera a los reyes del inframundo

"quiero verla, déjame ver a mi pequeña flor" dijo Perséfone

Cuando la mortal entrego a la pequeña a su madre esta instantáneamente dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos para revelar que eran negros como la noche, y combinaba perfectamente con su pelo castaño igual de su madre y su piel de porcelana y blanca como la nieve.

"perfecta, simplemente perfecta mi pequeña Halsey" dijo Perséfone

"así es muy hermosa mi hija va hacer muy hermosa cuando crezca" decía Hades

"eso quiere decir que cuando crezca vendrá con su novio y lo presentara" dijo Perséfone

"si pero para eso falta mucho mientras tanto seguirá siendo la niña de papa" dijo Hades haciendo reír a Perséfone.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que bajo el mar estaba naciendo otro bebe que sería el heredero de reino del mar este bebe es el hijo de Poseidón el dios de los mares, a traedor de tormentas, y padre de los caballos. Él era un hombre bastante alto con cuerpo bien definido por la guerra de contra su padre y tenía ojos color verde mar y su cabellos negro/castaño y a su lado estaba su esposa Sally diosa de los mares calmados y reina de los mares, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía ojos verdes, cabellos castaños pechos copa D y su figura era de reloj de arena. Figura que daría envidia a cualquier mortal o inmortal.

Pero ahora ella estaba dando a luz a su pequeño príncipe y su más precioso tesoro, pero ahora mismo estaba gritando y pujando para que saliera su bebe de su vientre y una náyade estaba diciéndole que puase una vez más.

"vamos mi reina solo un puje otra vez ya casi puedo ver suavecita" decía la náyade a su reina

"vamos mi perla de mar solo un poco mas solo un poco mas" dijo Poseidón a su esposa

"que crees que he estado haciendo las próximas 4 hora aquí metida" decía Sally

"bien mi reina a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres" dijo la náyade a su reina

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritaba/pujaba Sally cuando de un momento a otro se escuchó el llanto de un bebe

"es un niño y es un niño muy sano, felicidades mi reyes" decía la náyade a su rey y reina

"déjame ver a mi bebe a mi estrella de mar" decía Sally una vez en los brazos de su madre él bebe se calmó y miro hacia su madre y Poseidón que estaba mirando al lado de su esposa observaron que su pequeño abrió los ojos, mostrando su color verde mar, que hacían juego con su cabello negro y su piel bronceada.

"mi pequeño es hermoso" decía una muy feliz Sally

"si en muy hermoso, seguro será un rompe corazones de mayor" decía un muy contento Poseidón

"y como lo llamaremos al pequeño, Poseidón" decía Sally a su esposo

"su nombre será Perseo, ¿qué te parece mi querida esposa?" le pregunta a su esposa

"es un nombre que demuestra carácter pero también gentileza y amabilidad me gusta pero yo creo su apodo va ser Percy" decía su Sally a su marido

"bueno si eso quieres" le decía Poseidón a su esposa

"pero cuando cumpla un 4 años de edad se tendrá que presentarse al olimpo para conocer a los demás dioses" decía Poseidón

"está bien querido" decía Sally a su esposo

Y ese día nacieron los tres dioses que causarían mucho alboroto y drama en el mundo inmortal.

 **ACALRACIONES:** en esta historia Zeus no es un cabronaso y Hades y Hestia tienen sus tronos en el consejo olímpico Apolo y Artemisa ya nacieron y Dionisos también Leyra será la menor de sus hermanos, pero Apolo y Artemisa son hijos de Leto pero nacieron antes de que se casara con Hera, también está que Sally remplazara a Anfitrite y ellas serán hermanas los titanes pacíficos están en libertad y océanos es aliado de Poseidón

Subiré cada capítulo por semana y creo que tendrán cada capítulo como de 1500 a 2000 más o menos de palabras sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

AAAAAAADDDDDDIIIIIIOOOOOSSSSSSS!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola amigos espero que estén bien y como dije aquí está el capítulo dos de este fanfic espero que les esté gustando la historia al principio empieza un poco floja pero después se vuelve más interesante y sin nada más que decir los dejo adiós.

* * *

 **MAR, CEILO E INFRAMUNDO**

 **CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A LAS PRINCESAS Y AL PRINCIPE**

* * *

Habían pasados meses

desde el nacimiento de los herederos del reino del cielo, el mar y el inframundo. Y se acercaba el solsticio de verano para la reunión de los dioses donde Zeus, Poseidón y Hades dirán que sus hijos habían nacido.

Sus hijos ya habían crecido bastante rápido debido a que los dioses crecían sumamente rápido diferencia de los mortales que ya tenían la edad de 5 años mortales.

* * *

 **OLIMPO: GARDIN DE HERA**

Estaban tres dioses en el jardín ellos eran Zeus, Hera y Leyra. Sus padres estaban diciéndole sobre el solsticio de verano que sería ese mismo día.

"hija escúchame con mucha atención" decía Zeus a Leyra que en ese tiempo que transcurrió se había vuelto una hermosa niña para su edad su pelo había crecido hasta su espalda, tenía el flequillo hacia el lado derecho lo cual la hacía ver más hermosa. Su personalidad era seria cuando tenía que ser y un poco juguetona pero sobre todo era muy posesiva con las cosas de ella.

Era un poco atlética debido a entrenamiento de su padre aunque su madre no estaba de acuerdo.

"está bien padre" decía Leyra a su padre

"bien, hoy es el solsticio de verano y los dioses se reúnen dos veces y son en el solsticio de verano e invierno y hay van estar reunidos tus hermanos y tíos y tías, nosotros te vamos a presentar a ellos" dice Zeus a su hija que asentía con la cabeza

"bien, entonces vamos" decía Hera a su esposo e hija

Esa misma conversación la habían tenido Poseidón y Sally con Percy, en el inframundo Hades y Perséfone con Halsey ellos ya iban al Olimpo.

* * *

 **ATLANTIS: PALACIO DE POSEIDON**

Estaba Poseidón con Sally y Pecy, Poseidón estaba charlando con Percy acerca del solsticio de verano

"Percy hijo escúchame por favor" dice Poseidón a su hijo que no le ponía nada de atención porque estaba charlando con su madre

"querida dile a Percy que me dé un poco de atención" decía Poseidón a Sally

"Percy hijo ponle atención a tu padre" decía Sally a su hijo

"está bien, que pasa papa" decía Percy

Percy era un muchachito con el cabello negro largo que le llegaba a la nuca, de ojos vede mar y con la piel bronceada y con el cuerpo un poco atlético por el entrenamiento de su padre y anqué su madre estaba en contra también ayudo su personalidad ere alegre pero serio a la vez pero eran muy pocas veces la veces que estaba serio y decía las palabras con sarcasmo.

"te decía que hoy nos vamos al olimpo para presentarte a los demás dioses" decía Poseidón a su hijo

"está bien padre me voy a preparar para salir" decía Percy a su padre para después salir hacia su habitación para cambiarse

"querido vamos a preparamos para ir al olimpo" decía Sally a su esposo

"está bien querida" respondió Poseidón

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO: PALACIO DE HADES**

En el palacio de Hades estaba el propio dueño su esposa y su hija, estaban hablando sobre el solsticio de verano, su hija había crecido y por supuesto ellos tenían razón a medida que crecía su aspecto, era de piel color canela como su madre y su pelo con el color negro tenía el cuerpo un poco atlético debido al entrenamiento de su padre la líder de las furias aleto. Su personalidad era de un poco orgullosa y posesiva pero también un poco psicópata.

"hija hoy vamos al olimpo con tu padre" decía su madre a Leyra

"¿Por qué vamos al olimpo con mama?" decía Leyra a su madre

"porque vamos a presentarte al olimpo para que puedas conocer a tu tíos y primos" decía su madre

"Así que prepárate y ponte hermosa para ir al olimpo y dejar a todos con la boca abierta" decía su madre

"está bien mama" decía Halsey

Y así Halsey se fue a su habitación para prepararse para ir al olimpo

* * *

 **OLIMPO: SALA DEL CONSEJO**

Zeus fue el primero en llegar con Hera y Leyra, los tres vestían una toga azul cielo, después llego Dionisos un hombre un poco obeso con ojos color purpura y pelo castaño luego se sentó en su trono y se puso a recordar lo diferentes tipos de vinos que había probado, vestido con una toga de color morado, luego llego Apolo y Artemisa que llegaron peleando de quien era mayor, Apolo era un hombre con el pelo rubio y ojos color azules y tiene un cuerpo atlético, y vestía una toga de color dorado, Artemisa era una mujer con el pelo castaño ojos de color plata y una figura era femenina pero no tanto como Hera o Sally tenia pecho de copa B tirand era atlética y vestía una toga color plata

Después llego Deméter con Hestia las dos hermanas tenía el pelo castaño y pechos de tamaño copa D y una figura de reloj de arena, Deméter vestía una toga de color verde y Hestia vestía una toga naranja, luego apareció Afrodita una hermosa mujer con el pelo rubio/castaño con pechos copa E llegand una figura de reloj de arena. Vestía una toga color rosa, Para después llegar Hefestos y Hermes. Hefestos no era el hombre más guapo del mundo pero era alto y con el cuerpo bien formado debido a estar en la fraguas haciendo armas, con el cabello castaño y ojo de color café. Vestía una toga de color café, Luego esta Hermes con el pelo rubio y ojos color café. Vestía una toga de color blanco, Luego llego atenea una rubia alta con ojos color gris tormenta y pechos de copa C y una figura de reloj de arena. Vestía una toga de color gris

Luego llego Hades con su esposa Perséfone y su hija Halsey, todos vestían una toga negra, por un momento los ojos de las dos princesas se encontraron y ellas con tan solo verse surgió una rivalidad que duraría por el resto de su vida inmortal. Zeus mira a su hermano que traía una niña con él y se preguntaba quién era esa pequeña aunque ya tenía una idea de quien era y porque la trajo. Después un brillo color verde mar apareció en la sala y de ese brillo salieron tres personas don dioses mayores un pequeño dios. Fueron Poseidón, Sally y Percy. Estaban vestidos con togas verde mar. Zeus y Hades después de ver a su hermano que traía un niño parecido a él y ellos ya se asían una idea de que se trataba y de quien era el pequeño.

Una vez todos los dioses llegaron a la sala del consejo olímpico Zeus se levanta de su trono para hablar

"muy bien sean bienvenidos una vez más al solsticio de verano hoy hablaremos de muchas cosa la cuales son…" decía Zeus mientras los demás escuchaban o algo así hasta que Zeus dijo un toco un tema del que si intereso al todo el mundo,

"y finalmente y como último tema que tratar les voy a presentar a mi hija Leyra heredera de mi reino y princesa del cielo" decía Zeus para llamar después su hija para que se presentara

"hola, mi nombre Leyra y es un placer cocerlos a todos ustedes tíos, tías y primos" decía una muy cortes y educada Leyra

"hola Leyra" decían todos en la sala

"bien si no hay más temas a tratar daré por terminada la reunión" decía Zeus

"si, yo tengo algo que decir" decía Hades

"y que sería hermano" decía Zeus

"pues les presento a mi hija Halsey heredera de mi reino y princesa del inframundo" decía Hades para llamar a su hija para que se presentara ante todos

"hola, soy Halsey y es un placer conocerlos a todos" decir Halsey

"hola Halsey" decían los demás a Halsey

"bueno ya que mis hermanos presentaron a sus hija, yo también presentare a mi hijo él es Perseo" decía Poseidón para ser interrumpido por un carraspeo de garganta de su esposa

"bueno esta bien prefieren que le digan Percy y él es príncipe del mar y heredero de mi reino y todo lo que yo posea" decía un muy orgulloso Poseidón para después decir a Percy que se presentara antes todos los miembro del consejo

"hola, mi nombre es Perseo pero prefiero que me llamen Percy y es un verdadero placer conocerlos a todo" dijo un muy sonriente que derritió a Leyra y a Halsey que lo observaban y que agitaron su corazón aunque ellas no sabían lo que sentían y una diosa del amor sabía que si iba divertir mucho en la vida amorosa de las princesas con el príncipe del mar

* * *

Gracias por leer el episodio de hoy y en el próximo episodio Percy, Leyra y Halsey se conocerán y después de cierto tiempo nacen los celos pero no revelare sin nada más que decir los veo en el siguiente capítulo adiós.


End file.
